Kero-chan
by Eleone
Summary: Kero-chan quiere ser humano porque esta enamorado... de quien estara enamorado?


**KERO-CHAN**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Shaoran había vuelto a Japón... pero no era para corresponder el infinito amor que sentía Sakura por él, sino para anunciarle que en pocos años se iba a realizar su boda con Meiling. La cazadora de cartas sintió como su corazón se rompía a pedazos pequeños, incluso el chico al que amaba la había invitado a la boda. Sakura se limitó a mirarle con lágrimas en los ojos y darle una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda llena de odio y rencor. Después salió corriendo hacía su casa, donde Kero la estuvo intentando animar con tonterías como jugar al videojuego o comer pasteles. Al final, el guardián se rindió y se fue a jugar al videojuego, o eso pensaba Sakura, porque el pequeño Kero no dejaba de observarla, como siempre hacía aunque la niña (ahora mujer) no se daba cuenta. 

Una llamada hizo desviar los pensamientos de ambos. Sakura cogió el teléfono sin ganas para escuchar la voz de su amiga. 

- Sakura-chan, ya estas lista? -preguntó con una dulce voz. 

- Ehm... para que? 

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi madre ha decidido hacer una fiesta, vendrás con Li, verdad? 

- Pues todavía no lo se, es que... -Sakura intentó explicarle todo lo ocurrido a su amiga, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente. Tomoyo estaba demasiado ocupada para hablar con ella, pensaba con tristeza. 

- Tengo que irme, te veo en la fiesta! Adiós!!!! 

Y colgó........ Entonces Sakura recordó... 

- No tengo ningún vestido!!! Que voy a hacer???? -gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos desesperadamente. 

Ding-dong (vaya sonido del timbre -_-UUU) 

- Quien es? -preguntó la muchacha intentando disimular su desesperación. 

- Un paquete para la señorita Sakura Kinomoto! 

Sakura abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un gran paquete. Cuando el repartidor se fue, se dispuso a abrirlo junto a un curioso Kero-chan. 

- Ah! Es un vestido!!!! 

- Vaya! Yo creía que podría ser un enorme y delicioso pastel -dijo Kero con ojos soñadores, pero a la vez decepcionado. 

- Kero-chan! Solo piensas en la comida!!! -rió Sakura. 

- Eso no es cierto -terminó por decir muy serio dirigiéndose a la habitación. 

A la noche, Sakura ya estaba preparada para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. Llevaba un vestido lleno de volantes y pétalos de cerezo, sin mangas, pero con un gran manto transparente. Los zapatos eran de color plateado, junto a la diadema que llevaba también plateada y llena de pétalos de cerezo. 

- Kero-chan!!! Me voy a la fiesta de Tomoyo!! -gritó la muchacha llamando al pequeño guardián. 

Éste bajo rápidamente para poder ver el aspecto de Sakura, quedó impresionado al ver lo hermosa que estaba. 

- Vaya!! Ese vestido que hizo Tomoyo te queda muy bien!! 

- Gracias -dijo levemente sonrojada- Cuando vuelva, te traeré un pedazo de pastel. 

- Si!!!!! Gracias, gracias, gracias!!!! -gritó Kero volando muy ilusionado por toda la casa. 

- Bueno, me voy. Adiós!! 

La muchacha salió con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el peluche se paró delante de la puerta con el rostro lleno de tristeza... 

Llegó a la enorme mansión, mirándola con asombro, siempre le causaba un gran respeto tener que llamar ahí y comunicar que había llegado. De uno de los coches observó como salían Shaoran y Meiling cogidos de la mano... sintió como un puñal se clavaba lentamente en su corazón y deseó marcharse de aquel lugar... 

- Sakura-chan!!! Por fin has venido!! -interrumpió la dulce voz de su amiga en su huida. 

- Así es Tomoyo-chan, nunca faltaría a tu fiesta de cumpleaños -mintió con varias gotitas. 

Las dos se dirigieron al interior de la mansión de Tomoyo, donde la fiesta acababa de empezar. 

Mientras, en la casa de los Kinomoto, Kero continuaba mirando con tristeza la puerta por la que se había ido Sakura hacía unos minutos. Sintió una gran tristeza porque siempre había deseado algo, pero nunca se había atrevido a pronunciar esas prohibidas palabras. 

- Maldita sea!!! Por que yo no puedo tener un cuerpo humano como Yue!!??? Por que una parte de mi tiene que ser como un animal!!?? 

En ese momento, una aura oscura lo envolvió transportándolo a una extraña dimensión donde estaba... Clow!!?? 

- Como estas Kerberos? -preguntó el mago sin esperar respuesta- Deduzco por tu aspecto que tienes un pequeño problema interior. 

El pequeño peluche solamente se limitó a afirmar con el rostro agachado y levemente sonrojado. 

- Así que quieres ser humano para estar con ella... Bueno, concederé tu deseo con una condición. 

- De verdad!!?? -preguntó el pequeño peluche sorprendido. 

- Claro! Pero... solamente podrás ser humano hasta las 12 de la noche. 

Kero sintió como una gran roca caía sobre él. 

- Pero si queda 1 hora!!!!! -gritó histérico. 

- Bueno... si quieres no lo hacemos y no te hago el hechizo. 

- Vale, vale! Acepto ser una hora humano! 

Sakura continuaba con la mirada ausente de la fiesta, observaba como todos sonreían felices. Tomoyo estaba bailando con Eriol, en poco tiempo se prometerían y se casarían. Meiling estaba obligando a Shaoran a bailar con ella, pero a él nunca le había gustado mucho bailar, aunque extrañamente aceptó. Él nunca había aceptado bailar con ella... poco a poco, los recuerdos de Sakura empezaban a inundar sus pensamientos, y así aumentaban mas las ganas de llorar y huir de aquel lugar. Pero apareció delante de ella un joven de cabellos miel y ojos marrones (aah!!! Se parece a Eagle!!!??? *o* Ejem... gomen...) y con una sonrisa. Llevaba un traje blanco con una corbata plateada. Ofreció su mano a Sakura para bailar. Ella la cogió como si estuviese hechizada mientras los dos se disponían a bailar en medio de la sala. 

Eriol observaba con una sonrisa a la pareja, ya había descubierto quien era ese misterioso muchacho... era Kerberos... Él mismo había concedido su deseo, pero no podía estar así durante más de una hora, ya que no era tan poderoso como el verdadero mago Clow. 

Los minutos iban pasando rápidamente hasta que Kerberos se decidió a besar los labios de Sakura... y lo consiguió... los rozo un poco, mientras que un sentimiento de felicidad lo envolvió. Pero justo en ese momento sintió una voz que le avisaba que ya había llegado el momento de su transformación. 

Corrió hacia la salida mientras dejaba a una atónita Sakura en su sitio, no sin antes haberse disculpado ante ella. Poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo reducía hasta sentir como volvía a la normalidad y se convertía nuevamente en un peluche con alas. Voló hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakura, no sin antes susurrar.. 

- Gracias por cumplir mi deseo, Clow. 

**NOTAS DE ELE-CHAN!!! ^.^**

Ohaaaa minna-san!!!! ^__^ Espero que les haya gustado este fic corto de Card Captor Sakura. No se si alguien ha escrito algo igual porque no he leído todos los fics de Card Captor Sakura, si alguien ha escrito algo parecido y le molesta mi fic, que me ponga un review o me envié un e-mail y lo quito (por mi no hay problema :p). Bueno, este fic lo pensé mientras leía el fic de mis queridas amigas Kazy y Yuky, entonces también recordé la peli de Cenicienta y Casper (por eso puse solamente "Kero-chan" en el titulo, tenia pensado poner "Kero-chan humano?" o algo así). También podría haber cambiado los papeles por la carta Espejo y Touya, pero... todos los fics que he leído de esta pareja me encantan y no me veo con valor para hacer uno!!! *^^* 

Supongo que esto podría tener una segunda parte, pero dudo muchísimo que la haga, porque tenía pensado acabarlo así! ^^UU Pero si este fic gusta a alguien (que lo dudo mucho) haré un esfuerzo por escribir una segunda parte! ^_^ 

Bueno, y creo que eso es todo. Si quieren enviarme dudas, insultos, comentarios,... lo pueden hacer a Eleone_chan@hotmail.com y con gusto contestare!! 

Sayonara y beshitos!!! ^.^ 

ELE-CHAN 


End file.
